Esme
by Sany Evans
Summary: Sabia que em minha existência tivera mais do que um dia pedi em toda minha vida, mesmo assim não poderia deixar de temer o curso que as coisas estavam tomando sabia que se pudesse chorar já o estaria fazendo. A Historia de Esme Cullen...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O som da suave melodia chegou rapidamente em meus ouvidos e embora eu não precisa-se estar perto para ouvir eu gostava de estar, e ele sabia disso.

Mas eu sabia que ele não tocava para mim, o som familiar do volvo saindo da estrada indicava para quem ele começara a tocar, sabia que em minha existência tivera mais do que um dia pedi em toda minha vida, mesmo assim não poderia deixar de temer o curso que as coisas estavam tomando sabia que se pudesse chorar já o estaria fazendo

**_N/A: Bom essa é a minha primeira fic sobre Twilight espero que vocês gostem pretendo contar aqui sobre o ponto de vista da Esme alguns acontecimentos da vida dela espero que vocês gostem._**

**_Sany_**


	2. Humana

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, e essa historia não possui fins lucrativos_

Capitulo 1 : Humana

Alguns acreditam que amamos verdadeiramente apenas uma vez na vida, outros acreditam que podemos amar varias vezes pessoas diferentes, outros acreditam que é possível construir um amor com o tempo, eu particularmente acredito que quando encontramos o amor verdadeiro ele dura pelo resto da eternidade.

A primeira vez que vi meu grande amor foi há muito tempo em 1911, eu tinha 16 anos e morava com meus pais em um pequeno sítio aos arredores de Columbus, era um fim de tarde quando um passo em falso mudou minha vida. Nunca pensei que um pequeno passo errado ao descer de uma árvore fizesse tanta diferença.

A dor da fratura me acompanhou pelo longo caminho até o hospital da cidade a noite já tinha caído, quando entramos na pequena sala de emergência, e foi ali que eu o vi pela primeira vez, jovem os cabelos loiros, a pele pálida, era sem dúvida o homem mais bonito que eu havia visto em meus 16 anos, até mesmo a aparência cansada e os círculos em baixo dos olhos castanhos eram atraentes, de certo modo davam a ele uma beleza singular.

Suas mãos eram frias e ágeis, embora tivesse a aparência de um recém formado trabalhava como se tivesse anos de carreira, ele falava pouco embora eu começasse a mostrar ser a pessoa mais tagarela que provavelmente passou por aquele hospital, normalmente falava demais quando ficava nervosa e embora não sentisse mais a dor na perna a presença dele me deixava nervosa.

- Pronto srta. Platt, provavelmente a srta. sentira um pouco de sono e algumas dores musculares mais em algumas semanas já poderá salvar mais gatinhos presos nas árvores – ele disse serio embora tivesse sorrido ao terminar a fala, e foi com esse sorriso que senti meu coração acelerar, aquele foi um sentimento único um momento único eu jamais esqueci daquele sorriso ou daquela voz, nem em meus piores dias.

Naquela noite nada mais importou pra mim, não ouvi nada sobre o sermão de minha mãe sobre como conseguiria um bom marido se continuasse a cair por ai.  
Durante as semanas seguintes não pude deixar de ansiar o momento de voltar ao hospital e vê-lo novamente, mas quando isso aconteceu não fora ele que me atendera aparentemente o doutor Cullen atendia apenas no plantão da noite, mas como ele mesmo dissera em poucas semanas eu já conseguia subir novamente em uma árvore.

- Esme você tem de parar de pensar nele, ele e apenas um médico da cidade.

- Eu senti meu coração acelerar Anne é ele eu sei que é – Anne sempre fora minha melhor amiga de família simples e cheia de sonhos, casar ter filhos ser feliz eram sonhos tão simples, ela sempre acreditou que amor se construía com o tempo sempre temeu ficar só, mais nunca me julgou pelos meus sonhos.

- Não pare de pensar em amor Esme amor a gente constrói em um casamento, alem do mais ele deve atender tantas pessoas que nem deve lembrar de você.

- Ou pode lembrar.

- Mesmo que lembre você acha que ele iria se casar com você ele é um médico formado provavelmente rico o que ele iria querer com uma camponesa de dezesseis anos?

- Um dia eu vou ser alguém Anne, e quem falou em casamento, mais então você ira me ajudar ou não?

- Esme isso e muito arriscado ir até a cidade assim ainda mais ao anoitecer se seu pai se quer sonhar com o que você esta pensando estamos mortas.

- Não tem como ele descobrir, basta você perguntar-lhe se eu posso acompanha-la até a cidade pois você precisa comprar algo para seu enxoval ele não negará confia muito em sua família pra achar que é uma mentira, quando voltarmos podemos dizer que perdemos a hora

- Mais é uma mentira.

- Não, são meias verdades você não disse que precisa comprar algumas coisas ainda? Então é uma boa oportunidade.

- Certo supondo que ele permita, chegamos até a cidade e fazemos o que?

- Compramos o que falta para o seu enxoval depois iremos até o hospital.

- Assim claro e supondo novamente que ele se lembre de você o que você vai dizer a ele Esme "Doutor Cullen sabe quando o Sr. me atendeu mês passado eu senti meu coração acelerar sei que você é o homem da minha vida o que acha de se casar comigo?"

- É claro que não Anne só quero agradecer vê-lo de novo o que há de errado nisso?

- Tudo bem eu falo com seu pai, mais ainda acho isso uma loucura sabia.  
- Eu adoro você Anne.  
- Eu sei.

Meus pais sempre confiaram muito na família de Anne e não suspeitaram de nada, na verdade minha mãe via sempre uma oportunidade para que eu mesma me anima-se a fazer meu próprio enxoval, ela sempre acreditou que me envolvendo com os preparativos para o casamento de Anne eu começa-se a pensar no meu, mas nessa época eu tinha outros planos, na verdade desde pequena sempre alimentei o sonho de antes de me casar dar aulas e conhecer outro pedaço do mundo sair das redondezas de Columbus ser alguém alem de uma simples dona de casa, eu queria fazer a diferença e principalmente queria casar por amor.

Chegamos no início da tarde em Columbus, Anne era fácil de lidar nos conhecíamos bem e foi fácil comprar as coisas que ela ainda precisava, assim que começou a anoitecer nos dirigimos ao pequeno hospital, assim que entramos uma enfermeira veio ate nós.

- Posso ajudá-las?

- Na verdade gostaríamos de falar com o Doutor Cullen.

- Ah bem sinto muito mais não será possível, o Doutor Cullen não trabalha mais aqui, ele pediu transferência a umas duas semanas – De certo modo naquele minuto perdi a fala saber que ele não estava mais lá era no mínimo doloroso.

- A senhora sabe nos dizer se ele ira voltar? – foi Anne que perguntou

- Acredito que não

- Obrigada.

Seguir com minha vida depois daquele dia foi mais difícil não por ele não estar lá, mas por invejar há aquela liberdade, interiormente queria fazer o mesmo sair dali, mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria, meu pai sempre achou que mulheres descentes não moravam sozinhas e longe da família.

Então foi assim que eu vi a vida passar ao meu redor, Anne logo se casou com um ótimo rapaz e foi morar na cidade ela era feliz em seguida vieram os filhos, me sentia feliz por vê-la feliz era o que ela queria, minhas outras amigas com o tempo também foram se casando pouco a pouco até eu ser a única solteira, então os sermões sobre casamento começaram a aumentar em casa.

Foi então que ele apareceu Charles Evenson, filho de um amigo de meus pais, Charles era ruivo, alto e forte embora não sorri-se muito podia ser considerado bonito, havia estudado fora por boa parte da vida, tinha um bom emprego e estava em busca de uma esposa para formar uma família, ele era o que meus pais consideravam um bom partido para filha de 22 anos ainda solteira.

Particularmente não senti nada por Charles inicialmente, mais ele era sempre cortês, e paciente então embora ele fosse indiferente para mim aceitei seu pedido de casamento. Meus pais ficaram imensamente felizes, minha mãe fizera de tudo pra que eu pudesse me animar e me envolver com o casamento, mas por mais que eu visse as pessoas ao meu redor animadas com os preparativos eu continuava indiferente a tudo, simplesmente concordava que aquela era a melhor escolha e a mais certa a ser tomada, puro engano.

Foi em 1917 que em uma cerimônia simples eu e Charles nos casamos, o início de nosso casamento não foi cheio de amor ou carinho, fora apenas tranqüilo sem problemas aparentes, fomos morar em uma casinha na cidade. Charles era muito calado na maioria das vezes ficava sozinho, ao menos no início, não demorou muito para eu descobrir a verdadeira face do homem que dividia o mesmo teto que eu.

Cerca de um mês apos o casamento Charles começou a se mostrar pouco paciente e as coisas começaram a perder o sentido, então de uma hora para outra nada mais estava bom para ele, a casa nunca estava limpa o bastante, a comida nunca estava boa o bastante.

- Esta comida está horrível, intragável na verdade, e olhe para esta casa Esme me da nojo, será que você não faz nada o dia todo não presta pra nada

- Charles esta casa esta limpa, e a comida não esta ruim

Em poucos segundos senti o arder no meu rosto, pela primeira vez em minha vida senti a dor de um tapa.

- Se eu digo que a comida esta ruim esta ruim entendeu, e esta casa esta muito suja principalmente a cozinha – disse enquanto virava a mesa derrubando tudo no chão e saindo.

Depois daquele dia as coisas apenas pioraram, a vida ao lado dele passou a ser um inferno, então eu sai de casa e embora eu pensasse que seria bem vinda na casa dos meus pais, não fui para meus pais um casamento deveria ser por toda vida não algo que como eles mesmos me disseram acabaria na primeira dificuldade e que eu como uma boa moça deveria entender meu marido e como uma boa esposa deixar meus problemas conjugais dentro de casa.

Então Charles veio me buscar como um bom moço que aceita a mulher de volta dando assim alegria aos meus pais e completo desespero a mim, naquela noite vi o quanto ele poderia ser vingativo então no decorrer dos dias pude vivenciar o inferno em minha própria casa.

Charles tinha um gênio estranhamente imprevisível ele poderia acordar de bom humor e durante o almoço ter um acesso de raiva e descontar as tristezas do mundo em mim, e foi em um desses acessos de raiva que ele me empurrou escada abaixo, senti o mundo girar enquanto eu batia cada parte do meu corpo nos degraus a ultima coisa que me lembro foi o olhar frio de meu marido antes de desmaiar.

Quando acordei estava no hospital de Columbus, e lá estava ele ao meu lado com um olhar aparentemente doce e preocupado que enganaria qualquer um que não o conhece-se como eu.

- Esme enfim você acordou estava louco de preocupação

- Como se sente sra. Evenson?

- Dolorida

- A Senhora nos deu um belo susto ficando esse tempo todo desacordada sabia?

- Esme eu falei para você tomar cuidado naquela escada querida, Esme é tão desastrada doutor, mas tudo ficara bem querida logo você poderá voltar para casa e eu cuidarei de você tudo será como antes.

- A sra. é uma pessoa de sorte em vários sentidos poucas pessoas teriam caído da escada sem quebrar nenhum osso além de ter um marido realmente prestativo

E foi nesse momento que eu vi que ele jamais me deixaria em paz, Charles nunca me deixaria e ninguém nunca acreditaria que aquele homem simpático era na verdade um monstro.

Um ano depois de nosso casamento ele foi convocado pra lutar na guerra e pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti alívio, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu pude dormir em paz sem medo, embora fosse cruel e errado desejei do fundo do coração que ele não volta-se jamais, mais isso não aconteceu então no final de 1919 lá estava ele de volta pior do que nunca, mais agressivo e violento do que antes.

- Parabéns sra Evenson a sra esta grávida

Aquelas palavras não saiam da minha cabeça embora eu tenta-se com todas as forças não acreditar nelas aquilo não poderia ser verdade, uma criança jamais poderia ser criada naquela casa, Charles jamais seria um bom pai uma criança não merecia passar pelo que eu era obrigada a passar.

- Esme você por aqui tão cedo – Anne sorriu ao me ver, não pude deixar de sorrir também embora a visse pouco Anne sempre seria minha melhor amiga, e lá estava ela segurando dois meninos pelas mãos

- Anne que bom ver você – ela me abraçou um abraço verdadeiro que a muito eu não sentia

- Vamos até minha casa ela é aqui perto podemos tomar um chá conversar o que acha?

Não pude deixar de aceitar embora estivesse confusa estar perto de Anne me deixava tranqüila, ela me contou sobre os filhos e como o marido era bom e trabalhador dos planos que ambos tinham de se mudar pra uma casa maior, foi então que eu percebi que Anne tinha uma bela vida não era cheia de luxo, a casa era pequena e simples, mas o modo como ela falava mostrava o quanto ela estava feliz e o jeito como ela falava do marido mostrava o quanto ela o amava, minha amiga havia conseguido tudo que sempre sonhou.

- Mas e você Esme até agora não me contou nada, como andam as coisas e seu marido como ele é? Soube que voltou da guerra recentemente!

- É Charles voltou da guerra a alguns dias

- Você está bem Esme? É só isso que tem para me contar?

- Eu estou grávida Anne

- Isso é ótimo parabéns um filho é a maior alegria que um casal pode ter ... Esme

Minha intenção nunca fora chorar na frente de ninguém, mas ali vendo a felicidade que Anne ficou por algo que eu deveria ficar feliz, mas não o fizera, fora demais.

- Esse bebê não pode nascer Anne

- Como assim Esme o que esta acontecendo?

- Charles não é o que todos pensam Anne ele... essa criança não merece isso, eu não posso permitir isso eu até posso agüentar mais essa criança eu não vou suportar um filho meu sofrer assim

- Esme o que Charles fez a você?

Puxei a manga de minha blusa mostrando um dos meus pulsos onde uma marca roxa estava aquele havia sido um dos mais leves acessos de raiva de meu marido

- O que ele fez a você?

Foi então que eu contei por um impulso, causado pelo medo e desespero eu contei a minha amiga sobre meu marido.

- Esme por que você não contou isso a alguém ou voltou para casa de seus pais?

- Quem acreditaria em mim? Eu tentei voltar para casa, mais meus pais não me quiseram Anne minha mãe diz que uma boa esposa não abandona o marido nem mesmo nas horas difíceis ela não me quis Anne meus pais me devolveram para ele.

Anne me abraçou e então depois de tanto tempo eu senti que alguém se importava senti conforto e carinho

- Fique aqui não volte pra casa, meu marido não ira se importar a casa é pequena mais damos um jeito

- Ele vai me achar aqui e mesmo que não me obrigue a voltar quando o bebê nascer ele o levara embora

- Isso é verdade então fuja pra longe

- Eu não tenho pra onde ir não tenho como fugir

- Venha comigo

Anne me levou ao seu quarto pegou algumas peças de roupa e tirou um envelope de dentro de uma caixinha

- O que você esta fazendo Anne?

- Você vai precisar de algumas roupas e aqui esta um pouco de dinheiro não é muito mais

- Eu não posso aceitar Anne esse dinheiro é seu dos seus filhos

- Esme eu costuma guardar para alguma emergência e isso é uma emergência você precisa ir embora pegue o trem das onze horas se dermos sorte e ele não sentir sua falta ate as três ele só poderá pegar o trem amanha isso da a você uma vantagem de mais de doze horas pense em um lugar pra você ficar

- Anne ....

- Se existe uma mulher que possa se dar bem fora de Columbus esse alguém é você, lembra dos seus sonhos siga-os

- Obrigada, como eu posso agradecer a você Anne?

- Seja feliz Esme eu sei que você vai conseguir e não volte a Columbus eu irei sentir sua falta

- Eu também, obrigada você merece ser muito feliz Anne

Com uma sacola nas mãos e um envelope no bolso fui o mais rápido que pude para estação peguei o trem das onze no dia seguinte segui para Milwaukee onde um primo de segundo grau morava.

E embora não tenha contado muitos detalhes sobre o porquê de estar lá ele me aceitou em sua casa talvez tenha sido o desespero em meus olhos só com a menção do nome de meu marido ou a compreensão de que somente algo muito grave levaria uma mulher grávida a sair fugida de casa ate hoje não sei.

Fiquei quase três meses sem ser descoberta mais por ironia do destino meus pais descobriram minha localização, felizmente consegui fugir

Sem nenhum parente para recorrer fingi ser uma das viúvas da guerra com um sobrenome falso passei a dar aulas em uma escolinha em Ashland

E foi pouco tempo depois que meu bebê nasceu, nada poderia ser mais reconfortante do que tê-lo em meus braços, e pela primeira vez me senti feliz e completa não importava o pouco dinheiro ou o fato de estar morando em uma pensão para mulheres, eu senti como se eu tivesse tudo.

Então quando se pensa ter tudo vem a vida é leva tudo que se tem de melhor, duas semanas depois do meu pequeno nascer a vida o tirou de mim com uma infecção pulmonar a tristeza que senti naquele momento foi devastadora então senti que não tinha outra escolha.

As lagrimas ainda escoriam por meu rosto jamais poderia sorrir novamente, a vida não era justa, por que ele que era tão pequeno tão frágil, tão inocente não, não era justo, o amara tanto e em tão pouco tempo não tinha mais o que fazer, não tinha mais para quem viver, não tinha mais família, não podia voltar para mais ninguém estava só não tinha mais um motivo para acordar e para continuar. Olhei para baixo e pela primeira vez não senti medo, não tinha mais o que sentir a altura não importava nada importava olhei o céu, anoiteceria em breve, abri os braços e respirei todo ar que meus pulmões poderiam absorver.

Fechei os olhos e senti mais uma vez o vento em meu rosto senti mais lagrimas escorem por meus olhos, procurei em minha memória um único motivo para dar um passo para trás, mais ali não encontrei nenhum não havia motivos não havia duvidas ou escolhas, lembrei mais uma vez do pequeno rosto, do meu pequeno bebê, da única esperança de felicidade em anos, uma mãe não deveria sentir essa dor jamais, o que poderia ter feito para merecer isso o que fizera de errado?

Abri os olhos não haveria outro caminho, não deixaria Charles me encontrar, não suportaria vê-lo zombar de minha dor, respirei fundo novamente e deixei meu corpo cair, sem medo. Senti meu coração acelerar a velocidade e o vento não eram nada, era como voar fechei os olhos e mergulhei na mais profunda escuridão.

_**N/A : Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado, desculpem qualquer erro a finc não esta betada. Por favor, comentem aceito criticas construtivas também.**_

_**Beijos Sany**_


	3. O despertar

**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, e essa historia não possui fins lucrativos_**

Capitulo 2 : O despertar

Senti o fogo invadir meu corpo, uma dor alucinante tomou conta de mim aquilo não poderia ser a morte, ou poderia? O fogo queimava cada vez mais ouvi gritos de agonia. O que estava acontecendo? Nada do que eu tinha passado em toda minha vida se comparava aquilo a minha perna quebrada na adolescência era um leve incomodo comparado aquilo, as agressões de Charles pareciam brincadeira, o primeiro tapa, agora parecia carinho, rolar escada abaixo parecia ter sido um leve tropeço, nunca pensei que um dia escolheria sentir aquela dor, mais naquele momento pedi por ela, preferia mil vezes aquela dor ao fogo que me queimava mais e mais.

Senti meus ossos se unirem como se estivessem sendo colocados no lugar todos juntos, o fogo ardia era como ser queimada viva mais um grito, foi então que percebi que era eu que gritava mais isso não diminuiu a dor não chegou perto.

Lembrei de minha infância quando minha mãe dizia que existia um castigo para quem atenta-se contra a própria vida, aquele seria o castigo? Eu já não fora castigada o suficiente em vida? Foi só depois de um tempo que pude ouvir aquela voz, era como musica em meio a dor senti que algo segurava minha mãos, aquilo não poderia ser um castigo poderia? Aquela voz jamais estaria presente em horas ruins, mas por que a dor não passava? Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas a dor foi diminuindo, não por completo mais pude entender melhor o que a voz me dizia.

- Me perdoa, eu vou ficar do seu lado eu juro.

Eram apenas sussurros mais eu podia ouvir claramente, senti suas mãos apertarem mais as minhas, e com o tempo pude ouvir as coisas que estavam a quilômetros de distancia as coisas passaram a ficar mais nítidas em minha cabeça mais o que mais me chamou atenção foram passos suaves se aproximando então a porta sendo aberta.

- Ela ira acordar logo não se preocupe o pior já passou – a voz também era musical suave e embora soubesse que falava com ele senti de certa forma que aquelas ultimas palavras haviam sido destinadas a mim

- Você acha que ela ficara bem?

- Sim ela pode até mesmo nos ouvir

- Ainda não sei se fiz o certo mais, pelo que me lembro dela ela não deveria ter tomado tal atitude ela era feliz

- Ela sofreu muito depois disso – Me perguntei como ele poderia saber sobre isso, sobre meu sofrimento

- Bom se ela já esta nos ouvindo talvez eu deva contar

- É uma boa idéia

Então eu ouvi claramente quando ele contou sobre o que eu era agora e tudo pareceu irreal demais, vampiros não existiam eram lendas cheguei por alguns segundos a me imaginar em um hospício a mulher que tentou se matar mas não pude imagina-lo em tal lugar, mas acreditar no que ele me disse era demais pra mim pelo menos até eu acordar.

A primeira coisa que eu vi ao abrir os olhos foram os olhos dele aquela tonalidade que eu jamais vira em outra pessoa e o rosto que agora me parecia tão mais belo do que antes, podia ver detalhes tão nitidamente era como se a bela imagem que eu já tinha em minha memória não fizesse justiça a ele.

- Esme fique calma tudo ficara bem não se preocupe

Ele não aparentava ter envelhecido nada era como entrar em um dos sonhos da minha juventude ou como voltar 10 anos no tempo

- Acho que você não se lembra de mim sou Carlisle Cullen

- O médico que me atendeu em Columbus – minha voz saiu diferente suave

- Você se lembra – ele parecia surpreso, então me contou toda a história novamente e me levou até um espelho próximo, pude ver meus olhos vermelhos porem essa não era a única diferença em mim, podia ver minha pele agora mais branca podia senti-la mais dura porem me olhando ali naquele momento pude ver uma mulher muito mais bonita do que me lembrava ser  
Foi a partir daquele momento que eu soube que realmente era uma vampira

Carlisle então me contou que ele e o filho não bebiam sangue humano contou sua historia e eu só pude admirá-lo anda mais

- Você poderá ficar conosco ou seguir outro caminho não irei obriga-la a ser como nós

Em nenhum segundo havia pensado em me afastar dele

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha – pude ver um leve sorriso em seu rosto com minhas palavras

- Então acho que devemos caçar – Sendo sincera até aquele momento estava tão impressionada com tudo ao meu redor que mal havia percebido a ardência em minha garganta

- Mas como eu nunca eu não sei...

- Eu irei com você

Ele segurou minha mão então atravessamos juntos o porão onde estávamos subimos as escadas que levavam a casa, embora tenhamos passado rapidamente pude ver uma bela casa arejada e arrumada embora não tivesse nenhum sinal de preocupação com a decoração.

Ele me guiava rápido e eu simplesmente o acompanhava, ele começou a correr então eu pude ver o quanto rápida eu poderia ser podia sentir o vento em meu rosto, era uma sensação agradável, e mesmo em alta velocidade eu conseguia ver claramente arvore por arvore, folha por folha detalhes que andando antes talvez eu jamais poderia ver, me lembro por quanto tempo corremos ate sentir ele parar

- Acho que aqui está bom

Eu podia sentir minha garganta ardendo mais e mais

- O que devo fazer?

- Feche os olhos – eu os fechei sem hesitar pude senti-lo atrás de mim sua voz suave falava calma e suave – Respire fundo e se concentre, apenas ousa  
Eu poderia ouvir tudo agora, a respiração dele as folhas das árvores, o rio ao longe, mas foram as batidas de um coração que me chamou atenção

- A minha esquerda a alguns quilômetros o que eu faço?

- Não pense em nada apenas siga seus instintos

E foi o que eu fiz e embora eu nunca tivesse pensado em como caçar o cervo não teve nenhuma chance, eu era veloz suave e forte. O gosto do sangue era bom, mas não acabou com a ardência em minha garganta e mesmo tendo caçado mais alguns cervos durante o decorrer da tarde eu ainda queria mais.

Voltamos para casa dele ao anoitecer eu ainda não estava satisfeita Carlisle me dissera naquela noite que vivendo com sangue animal talvez eu jamais estaria completamente satisfeita, mais que com o tempo eu iria me acostumar com isso.

Conheci Edward assim que chegamos em casa, ele foi doce e educado, naquela mesma semana nós mudamos pra um lugar mais afastado, nos meses que se seguiram Edward e Carlisle sempre se mantiveram ao meu lado caçando comigo ou me mantendo afastada de humanos, eu passei a entender mais sobre ser uma vampira, sobre as regras sobre o modo de vida incomum que agora nos três estávamos vivendo e embora eu caça-se praticamente todos os dias a sede era presente em minha vida dia e noite.

Algumas vezes a sede me desnorteava era incomoda demais, normalmente isso acontecia quando Carlisle voltava do hospital o cheiro humano parecia estar nele, muitas vezes achei que eram coisas da minha cabeça.

Podia sentir minha cabeça confusa também, ainda tinha as lembranças do meu bebê assim como as de Anne e da família feliz dela, uma família que eu poderia ter tido se não fosse por Charles e o quanto ele estragara minha vida, mas muitas coisas foram ficando cada vez menos nítidas em minha memória.

Quase um ano depois da minha transformação as coisas começaram a se ajeitar embora eu ainda sentisse sede essa não era mais prioridade, podia aproveitar melhor os momentos com Edward e Carlisle, eles passaram a me deixar mais sozinha Carlisle voltou a trabalhar normalmente, e foi quando tudo parecia estar entrando em ordem que aconteceu.

Estava no jardim da pequena casa onde morávamos, era uma bela casa bem afastada no meio de um bosque, Edward havia ido caçar e Carlisle estava no hospital, aquela não era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha porem eu não imaginei que aquilo pudesse acontecer.

O cheiro logo atraiu minha atenção assim como os batimentos cardíacos, eram quatro eu sabia, o ardor em minha garganta foi imediato em poucos segundos estava correndo e quando dei por mim já estava sentindo o sabor do sangue era maravilhoso incomparável a qualquer animal até mesmo os grandes predadores, a sede era maior agora que havia provado, e um a um fui alcançando facilmente os outros três.

Foi só quando o sangue do quarto acabou que tive consciência do que havia feito, a angústia e a raiva vieram rapidamente eu havia acabado de tirar a vida de quatro inocentes que poderiam ter uma família a espera. Eu havia decepcionado Carlisle e Edward eu tinha errado eu era um monstro. Poucos minutos depois pude sentir a presença de Carlisle ao meu lado

- Esme

- Me desculpe eu...

- Vamos embora daqui – corremos juntos para casa

- Eu não devia... eu vou embora

- Por que?

- Você confiou em mim e eu fiz por não merecer essa confiança eu sou um monstro

- Você cometeu um erro todos cometem, eu deveria ter ficado mais próximo

- Não se culpe por favor, eu já devia me controlar, eu não posso dizer que não quis por que na verdade eu quis eu fui ate eles

-Esme esta na sua natureza talvez nunca deixe de quere-los, mas se você quiser você pode controlar isso eu sei que pode, mas se você não quiser eu vou entender e poderá ir embora eu jamais a prenderia a algo que não quisesse Naquele momento eu apenas o abracei e senti que me encaixava ali naquele abraço eu não poderia deixa-lo, eu o amava mais do que podia imaginar embora só pudesse ver com clareza naquele momento

- Eu não quero ir

- Eu não quero que você vá – senti seu rosto se aproximar do meu lentamente como se me desce tempo de escolher foi então que eu vi que já havia escolhido a anos atrás quando meu coração ainda batia, quando ele bateu mais forte por ele, senti seus lábios tocarem os meus no beijo mais cheio de amor e mais doce que eu poderia ter.

E foi naquele, momento que eu descobri o sabor de algo melhor do que o sangue de qualquer humano.

**N/A: Aqui está mais um capitulo espero que vocês tenham gostado, obrigado a Mademouselle Fox, Malu VPC e a Gude Potter espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando aguardo comentários Beijos **

**Sany**


End file.
